A MonsterTale
by Floppycat
Summary: What happens if Humans never existed, would there be balance in the world? This is my first ever story... written. So please be advised to "Minor" mistakes. It will be very slow burn, after I get in the important characters and a little bit of Frisk past.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Long ago a race of beings existed on the Land.

Monsters.

Gifted with the ability of magic,

their lives were easier.

However, there were a group that were the dominant race, called:

Bosses.

They soon became the leading rulers of the Land.

As the Monsters increased rapidly,

The Bosses began decreasing slowly.

Until...

There were only a hundred left.


	2. Stunning Encounter

I did not create Undertale nor its Characters, but Toby Fox. If I did, well =)...

Chapter Name part [?]

". . ."- Dialogue

(. . .)- Thoughts

[. . .]- Noise

'. . .'- Writing

 _It's Me_ \- Italic's mean its a Flashback

I'll think if there will be more added.

Chapter one:

A Stunning Encounter [1]

It was a clear and sunny day. A small brown goat monster in a purple dress, up to their knees was watering flowers. Their floppy ears and short hair flow through the spring breeze. A leaf lands on their head in between their two ingrown horns. Before they could realise it was even there the wind blew even harder and pushed it off their head. The grass followed it's direction, and so did the flowers and their dress. The smell of wild flowers, trees, and aged stone and wood filled the air.

"It's very breezy outside." The goat commented, as they placed the watering can on an aged table and fixed their dress and brown soft hair. Another goat monster comes running down the stairs from an old building. But this one was of creamy complexion, wearing a green and yellow striped sweater, and brown pants. Just like the brown goat they weren't wearing shoes. It began shouting to the brown goat

"Hey, Frisk! You can't stay out here for to long. Father and Mother were looking for ya!" He said, both him and her were exactly the same height, yet one was older.

She looks at him.

"Sorry, I'll be there in a few minutes." She said.

He nods and runs back to the building.

"Ah, ah, choo!"

She sneezed. A couple of petals went up her nose when she brought a flower to her muzzle. She looks at the ruined flower.

"... oh, dear..."

(Sign)

She incinerated the flower with her fire magic.

She frowns.

The wind blows the ash away.

She dust off her purple dress and begins walking.

(I'm surprised that they didn't check here for me.) She thought.

She walks on the paved steps covered in moss. And walks through the vine, flower and leaf infested open halls. This was her favorite quiet area, free from any monster touch. Well, except for her's.

Once she left the open halls, she entered another one that was lit by her green fire.

(Good, my fire is still burning.) She thought.

There was a painting of Mother, Father, and her dead brother. She even came across some other paintings of past Bosses. She continues walking again until she finally made it to the entrance. The doors automatically open due to her presence.

She smiles when the wind blows through her fur.

(It's such a beautiful day for a picnic.) She thought.

She walks through the over grown wild flowers, then speeds up, soon enough she was running.

"Hahaha!" She laughed and jumped and twirled in mid air.

She was so happy that she wasn't even paying attention to where she was going.

[Clank!]

Frisk immediately stiffened up when she bumped into something.

The armored guard turns around swiftly, their crimson long tied hair blew in the air as they moved. The tall and mighty female fish Monster looked down towards Frisk direction. And her eyes widened with surprise.

"You're highness!" She yelled.

Frisk looks at her with nervousness.

The guard was looking very upset.

"We were looking all over for you, you're highness!"

"Sorry, Undyne. I didn't notice I was gone that long..." She looked down.

Undyne stayed rigid.

"...No need to say that to me, my princess, but the King and queen." She said coldly.

Frisk nods.

"Hurry, we have to leave now. The others are still looking for you." Undyne urges Frisk. Frisk follows.

Frisk was now standing outside a large door in the castle. Sunlight shined through a window and onto the red carpet.

"Sigh..."

She opened the door.

Two gigantic creamy fur colored goat Monsters quickly turn towards her, as they were frantically talking about something. The female goat was wearing a small gold crown and purple dress, her face turned from fear to relief. The male goat too was wearing a crown, and was in a royal purple collar shirt and black pants.

"Frisk!" They run up to her.

"Where were you?! My child!" The female bent down, and asked concernly.

"We were looking all over, for you." The male commented while holding his wife's shoulder and looking at Frisk.

Frisk looks at them both with a conflicted face.

"I was at the old judgement hall." She said.

They look at her with shock.

"Frisk, we've told you not to go in there! We never know when it will collapse!" He spoke loudly.

"But it hasn't yet, and why won't we just rebuild it?" She asked.

"It has to much memories there, my child. We do not wish to tarnish it." The female said sadly.

"Then couldn't we preserve it?" She asked.

"I'd rather we not speak of this Frisk." He said sadly.

"..." She furrowed her brows.( Why won't they tell me?...)

"Fine. I'll be in my quarters..." She said while beginning to turn around.

"My child, please wait." Said Toriel.

"..." She stands still.

"Don't take it as a hurtful comment. We were just very worried of your safety." She said.

Frisk nods and smiles.

They smile at her with relief, and Frisk exits the room.

As she walks to her room, she sees the workers cleaning and the birds flying outside the window. After a walk, Frisk arrives to her bedroom.

It was a large creamy white room with grass and flowers as her carpet. Some vines grew on the wall from outside her balcony. There were two red mahogany dressers across her large canopy bed, and a soft large chair in front of her desk. She enters her closet and changes into her indoor clothes, which was a baby blue linen robe. She exits the closet.

"Ahhh!" She screamed.

"Sorry!" Apologized Asriel.

"Don't do that!" She caught her breath.

[Slam]

"What happened?!" Yelled the guards.

They look at Frisk and she at them, and Asriel was in shock.

"I-it's nothing! I just... fell?" She said.

"You aren't injured, Princess? Asked one guard as they went up to her.

She smiles awkwardly.

"I'm alright, you may leave."

They nod and leave.

"Sorry, sis..." He said.

"Sigh..."

She looks at Asriel.

"It's alright Az. No harm done."

He nods.

"Why exactly are you here though?" She asked.

He looks down.

"It's boring staying in that place."

"So you followed me to my room, and waited for me to change?" She asked.

He blushes, and looks up at her.

"It's not like that Frisk!"

"Is it?" She asked while smirking.

"St-stop messing with me already!" He said.

"Haha, alright." She said as she walked to her bed.

He pouts but follows her. She sits down and searches her draw for her phone. Once she grabbed it she laid on her back on her bed, which she was too small for, still.

"Who are you calling?" He asked.

She gives him a questionable look.

"Are you being funny?" She asked.

He shakes his head.

"I'm being serious." He climbs on the bed and sits down next to her.

"Asriel, you know my only contacts are mom, dad, and Undyne. I don't have friends." She said.

"... then what are you doing?" He asked.

"Going to play a game." She said.

"Why won't we play outside instead?" He asked.

"And have people staring at me?! No way." She said.

"Shouldn't you be used to that?" He asked.

"No, no I am not." She blushes.

"Aren't you sad and lonely, always cooped up in the castle?" He asked.

Frisk sits up and looks at him.

"I go outside all the time! I'd say, I stay outside than inside." She said defensively.

He stares at her with disappointment.

"... Mother and father have asked you about visiting the city, sis. And I'm sure that not a lot of monsters except the ones here know about you." He said.

"I think they don't even know that there is once again, another boss Monster!" He said loudly.

"That's still not going to change my mind, Asriel. There's no way in my immortal life am I stepping out." She said as she shivered.

"You're so stubborn, Frisk!" He said.

"That's good for me." She brings the phone to her face and begins playing some games.

He pouts.

[Ding]

She gets a notification.

(What did I get?)

She reads the notification, her eyes grow large. A smile broadens on her muzzle.

"Asriel! Look!" She said loudly while showing the message.

He squinted and smirks.

"Did you read the whole thing?" He asked.

She looks at the message.

'Dear Magnolia,

I really, and truly love your stories! They are just so inspiring and outside the box! You have all my favorite genre's! Like romance, action, mystery, adventure, sci-fi, and even tragedy! Oh, the emotions and details placed in your works are so beautiful, that I melt and cry in every chapter. I'm always hungry for more. I especially love one of your stories called Poison Love! Please, finish it. I'd understand if you're busy!

From: Your one and only loyal fan, KissyMissy.

Ps: I'd really love to meet you! It would be an honor to meet my favorite writer and maybe become acquainted!

PP.S.: Just email me if you'd agree.'

(How did I not see that!)

She looks at Asriel wiggling his eyebrows and smirking.

"Please stop that." She places her paw on her face.

He smiled.

"Stop what?"

"That!" She said.

"Oh, this?" He asked as he continues wiggling his brows.

"Yes! That!" She laughed.

"Okay." He said.

"Sigh. What am I going to do..." She said.

He begins smiling and looks at her.

"This is your chance, sis! You'll be able to really socialise!" He said happily.

"But I've got you..." She said.

"... sis, I'm gone... you've got to be with monsters that are..." He said sadly.

"Alive?" She said.

He nods.

(Can I even do it... what happens if I become awkward around them? What will happen if I'm not like how they imagined?)

{I'm sure they'll like you the way you are Frisk. Just be yourself.}

She looks at Asriel.

"Um... I'll try."

"But first I want to get to know them right now." She said.

He nods with a smile.

A week later...

"Sigh"

Frisk looks at her dark blue robe.

(It's alright, Frisk. You are just going to see a total stranger... well not total stranger. She seemed nice, and just as nervous excited as I am.)

{That's the spirit.}

She smiles.

Asriel walks to Frisk who was looking at the mirror.

"Hey sis?" Asked Asriel.

"Hm?"

"Is it really alright for you to go to the city all by yourself? Why are you not telling mother and father?" He asked.

"I don't want them getting the wrong idea, that now I've made a decision to go outside, that I always want to go out."She said.

"Besides, this will only be a one time thing." She smiles.

"Nothing can possibly go wrong."

Frisk was in the middle of a crowd of Monsters, it looks like she was in the shopping district. Monsters were selling their products or eating from outside stalls.

"I'm lost..."

Frisk looks at all the Monsters walking and floating by.

(There are so many Monsters... I'm feeling so claustrophobic right now...)

She looks around and spots an area that was empty.

(That seems like a better place)


	3. Stunning Encounter 2

Previously In Part one of Chapter One:

 _Frisk was in the middle of a crowd of Monsters, it looks like she was in the shopping district. Monsters were selling their products or eating from outside stalls._

 _"I'm lost..."_

 _Frisk looks at all the Monsters walking and floating by._

 _(There are so many Monsters... I'm feeling so claustrophobic right now...)_

 _She looks around and spots an area that was empty._

 _(That seems like a better place) ..._

Chapter One:

A Stunning Encounter [2]

She searched in every nook and cranny of the narrow alleyway. As this was the only place without any other presence, except her's.

Frisk murmured while squatting near a small gated tunnel, "Asriel?" the whisper echoed.

Frisk peers behind boxes and trash cans. Nevertheless, there was no sign of him.

"Sigh..."

(He usually just pops up when I call.)

She stood still.

Now actually getting the chance to really observe her situation. First, she was lost, and alone, especially in a dark and secluded area from any eyes or ears. It was the perfect setting for something mysterious to happen.

Regret began to seep into her head.

( I should have listed to Asriel and told someone... or I could have just decline that fans offer...)

Eyeing the passing crowd, she frowned. No one could fully see her face, probably her muzzle, but that's all. However, what made the robe even better, was that it could conceal the magical energy that would sometimes escape from her body. It was her mother that made these type of robes. Though, now isn't the time to remember the properties of this material, Frisk needed to think of something.

(I don't want anyone to think, there's a weirdo in a robe that barely covers their face, who is also conveniently located in a dark and quiet alleyway.)

Frisk shivers.

(There'll be a lot of stares...)

Well, maybe not like that...

(Wait a second...)

(Where was I supposed to be again?)

She takes out her phone, and gazes at the message on the screen.

' You can meet me at Muffets Cafe at 3:42 p.m! It's only a couple of blocks away from the MTT threate. I'll be wearing a polka dot dress.'

"Where in the Land is the MTT Theatre?!" She spoke loudly.

Some Monsters outside the alleyway glanced at her.

She blushes and waves shyly.

They face her with confusement, while some actually granted her a genuine smile, but continue on. However, one Monster strolls towards her direction. He was a fox Monster, in a green sweater shirt that had a gray snake patched on top and wore brown sleek pants.

"Do you need help miss?" He asked.

(Miss?)

She blushed underneath her hoodie.

(Oh...)

Well it would make sense, she wasn't wearing any stripes. But, had made the decision not to. Questions led to that...

She tried looking at him, but to no avail, she just kept her head down.

Frisk tail wrapped around her leg, "Uh-uh, um, ye-yes please." She stuttered softly and quietly.

"Are you lost?" Worry began to spread across his face.

She nods.

"I-I was tr-trying to find Muffet's C-Cafe..." She said meekly.

Slowly his slanted eyes widened, "Oh," He said with realisation.

"you're probably new around here," the fox smiled, "sure, I'll guide you. Just follow me." He turns towards the side glancing at her.

Frisk smile widened, "Th-thank you very much!" She scurried to him.

Frisk and the fox Monster walk towards the crowd.

 _Never follow strangers Frisk..._

After two hours Frisk was finally at the cafe. The exterior was elegantly painted in a slightly bright orange with purple tiles on it's roof. It looked large from Frisk view; well everything looked large to her. She could see pastries through the two large windows adorned in silver webs, with a sign on the left that read:

' Muffet's Cafe. All Made and All Served By Spiders'

She turned towards Johnson. He had introduced himself during their adventure.

"Thank you s-so much. I wouldn't have never stumbled upon this place, if it wasn't for you." She bowed elegantly with her paws clasped in front of her.

Johnson's whiskers twitched, he scratched his pointy ear, "No problem... Just don't get lost again." He said with a smile. Waltzing towards the street he waved with a slight blush across his orange fur.

Frisk waved to him with a childish smile.

Turning to the building she grinned.

(Maybe this won't be so bad...)

Walking towards the glass door with a cherry wood frame, she entered the cafe. There was a ringing of a bell from the side wall, it was at her right. A variety of lavishly dressed Monsters, were seated at mulberry wooden tables and seats. Each were engaging in conversation with another or enjoying a meal, tea, or coffee by themselves. The interior was of a purple theme, with light painted creamy lavender walls and ceiling, which was decorated with webs in each corner. Plum coarse carpet, that itched her bare clawed feet, and transparent eggplant curtains, which hung from black poles at a small window, on the left and right side walls. Spiders were serving the customers and a tall humanoid spider with an elegant bob hairstyle, a red apron, and five midnight black eyes that shined when she saw Frisk robe, smiled from behind the iris counter.

"Huhuhuh." The tall spider snickers behind one of her lean six hands.

"Welcome to Muffet's Cafe, pastries and drinks made and served by spiders. I'm Muffet, how may I be of service?" She smiled.

Frisk could see her pure white fangs in her mouth, as she grinned , hungrily.

"U-um, I'm here for the table of two? It's our first time meeting..." Frisk stammered.

"Oh, yes. The table for two." Her countenance fluctuated, she frowned, slightly, from what seemed like disappointment.

One of the small spiders crawl towards Frisk direction on the counter and urged her to follow.

"Go on, they will lead you to your date."

Her face had down right turned into a cherry. (d-date!)

"It's not a date," Frisk insisted, surprisingly calm, "I'm just meeting a fan..."

Muffet arched a brow, "Hmm."

Frisk quickly followed the small spider.

They had brought her to the back of the Cafe to a little secluded corner. In one of the jam booths was a small yellow and nervous looking, female reptalian Monster with round glasses, and a black with white polka dot dress.

"Sigh..."

The female reptalian glimsped at Frisk. She gaped and stood in a matter of seconds.

"A-are you, Magnolia?!" She squealed.

Frisk nods.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my GOSH! I'm meeting the, Magnolia!" She squealed louder.

The other Monsters were stareing at the two. Muffet was giggling.

"Oops..." the yellow reptalian blushes dark red.

"Cough. Excuse me." She sits back down.

Frisk sits in the booth across from her.

"...Um, hi..."

"Hi.." Frisk blushed. She stares at her lap.

"..." The yellow reptalian looks at Frisk.

"Um... I don't think I got to introduce myself. B-but I'm Alphys..." She stuck her clawed hand out to Frisk.

"Frisk..." She smiled and shook her offered hand.

Alphys smiles back.

"Um, this place is quite refined." Frisk commented while observing the area once again.

"Only for the best, well... my friend actually recommended his place than this one." She said.

"B-but, I wanted someplace more quiet, I g-guess." Alphys twiddled with her thumbs on the mahogany red table.

(This is my type of girl.)

Frisk smiles.

"I'm fine with quiet, I actually like my places very secluded and calm."

"Phew."

"D-does that mean I, d-did great?"Alphys looks at Frisk for confirmation.

"You did." She said.

Alphys grins.

"So, um..." She shifted her glasses.

Frisk gazed at Alphys.

"When do you p-plan on completing Poison Love? I kn-know you plan on c-continuing it, but..."

Frisk looks down.

"...It depends on what comes in mind. But the way it's going... I probably might end it." She said sadly.

Alphys stares at her in shock.

"M-maybe I can suggest something that could l-lead it into a d-different situation!"

(This is a first)

"L-like, instead Fiene could realise that Riel is in trouble from a clue he probably left!" She said.

"... I'd have to check back in some of the previous chapters if there is a clue..." Frisk said strategically.

"...Gasp! Th-there was one! It was in chapter 39, when Riel was beginning to have some headaches but past it off from lack of sleep!" Said Alphyes.

"...That's right! I completely forgotten about that part in the chapter. It was just a small detail I wanted to put in... but now I have to remind Fiene of that event, and find a way for her to locate him." She said.

"... that would be complicated..."

"How about this situation!" Alphys gleamed.

Alphys began conveying her ideas and thoughts of what should happen, with exhilaration. Frisk would nod in agreement of some of her decisions, and improve the ideas to fit her liking. While they were talking some of the Monsters were glancing with fascination. Others were straight out, entranced by the story. The two story tellers paid no attention to the gazes of the entire cafe.

Frisk was slowly becoming comfortable around Alphys, and didn't even realize her stuttering had stopped.

"Y-you're only sixty-one years old?! You're so young!" She said shockingly.

Frisk blushes and nods.

Before they could realize it, the two had long finished talking about the story and onto personal questions. Like their favorite color or favorite dish. Then onto their professions, which Alphys revealed to work as an engineer, and Soul scientist.

"Now I feel old." Alphys sulked.

"Hey, I'm almost an adolescent... in a few years..." she added with disappointed and disbelief.

She glances at Alphys, "How old are you?"

Alphys blushed, "I-I'm ninety-four ."

Frisk beamed with joy "That's still young!"

Alphys laughs.

"You're r-really sweet Frisk." She said.

Frisk blushes.

Alphyes looks out the window.

"It's getting l-late."

She glanced at Frisk.

"D-do you want me to walk you home?"

Frisk shakes her head.

"No thank you." She answered.

Alphys gazed at her with worry, "a-are you sh-sure?"

Frisk nods.

(I can see the castle from here, so getting home will be much easier than when I was trying to find this place...)

"You w-wouldn't mind if we can m-meet again, Frisk?" Alphys asked.

"...At first, I thought this was going to be the last time I come out. But I guess, friends are cool." She smiled.

"F-friends! We're friends!" Alphys gapes.

Frisk nods.

"I-Ill try to be the best friend you can count on!" She squealed.

Frisk grins.

"I'll try too."

After saying their goodbyes at the front of the café Frisk sighed.

(A good deal of Monsters were quite interested in my story)

She grinned.

(More people interested in my tales. And ms. Muffet even gave me a discount.)

The sun was setting and Frisk had finally made it back. Looking over her shoulder to see if the coast was clear, she relaxed when she only saw the road and trees at the side on the open field. Turning to the gate with the royal crest, Frisk placed her paw on it and drew her fire magic ;preferably her green one. It slowly creaked open...

.Shiver.

Frisk felt a presence.

Swiftly turning around, she saw nothing.

"Sigh..."

(I am becoming quite paranoid lately...)

Frisk falls on her bed in her silky white gown.

"Sigh..."

She smiles.

(Who knew making friends could be so fun! I even exchanged numbers!)

She giggled.

(A friend...)

(Someone to have picnics with... maybe I can make more! We could all go on one!)

Frisk smiles brightly.

(No one saw me...)

"Sigh.."

Frisk ordered her fire to fade, snuggles underneath the covers and falls asleep.


	4. I Recognize You

_Time Change_ / _Settings Change_

.Motion Verbs.

Chapter Two:

I Recognize You [1]

Frisk was once again, at the old judgment hall garden, tending to the flowers. Asriel popped in.

"Sis, you have training with Undyne." He beckoned.

Frisk hummed, putting down the watering can she dusted off her skirt.

"Sssssooo?" He nudged her arm with his elbow, though, all it did was phase through her.

"How was it?!"

"...It was, a very new experience for me." Frisk smiled as she sat down on a chair.

Asriel grinned.

"But what happened to: there's no way in my immortal life am I stepping out." He mocked while wiggling his brows.

"You know I'm not good with meeting new Monsters... and um, well...well I've changed my mind..." her tail begins waving in the air.

"Ah, changed. Alright, I'll take that as an answer..." He crossed his arms while nodding .

Frisk rolled her eyes.

"When exactly does Undyne want me?" She turned his way.

He stroked the fur on his chin, "I think it was at... 1:28 a.m."

She takes out her phone.

Asriel noticed the contraption and peered down at it, "you're finally taking your phone out with you?"

She smiles and nods.

"For just in case reasons..."

Gazing at the time her gold eyes widened.

"It's 12:58!" She shrieked. Falling off the chair, Frisk scurried up the stairs.

She ran against the clock, and through the hall then the door.

After a few minutes a wide building that had a glass dome, came to view.

"Hah, hah." Frisk caught her breath and grinned at the time.

(1:27...)

"Phew.."

She trotted the rest of the way to the training hall. It was still empty.

"Sigh"

(Still not here, that's good. It must mean she's still looking for me.)

Strolling to one of the benches Frisk released a tired breath.

She opened her eyes and observed the area. Asgore had created this before she came, it was meant to train the new guards. However, it's barely used, and only Undyne seems to make use for it to let off some steam.

Her phone began ringing.

.Flinch.

She stare at the screen with exhaustion.

(Undyne.)

Tapping the icon, Frisk greeted her.

"Hello?" She asked.

"I'm looking for you Frisk, where are you?!"

The sound of shifting, and an item dropping was muffled in the phone.

Frisk face scrunched at the sounds, "I am, at the training hall..."

"That's great! I'm heading there right now!" Before Frisk could ask what she was doing, Undyne had already hung up.

[BAM!]

She heard stomping in the distance.

(That was quick.)

The door slams open.

"Training!" She screamed.

.Flinch.

Flexing her arms, and her head in the air, Undyne yelled, "are...you... ready!"

Frisk stands from the bench and nods.

(We only talked about this the day before yesterday, so I've never really trained my magic for combat...)

She stared at Undyne's getup, of a tank top, and leggings. Scars were dressed on her muscular arms.

(This is kind of making me nervous...)

Undyne squinted at Frisk.

"How are you supposed to move around in that skirt?!" She yelled.

"I'll be able to train in this."

She flapped at her knee length, dark blue skirt.

"I'll have to see it, to believe it!" She said.

"So, what do we do? Use magic... fight?" She asked.

"Weren't you listen?! We're training!" She screamed.

"Oh, alright." Frisk scratched her neck.

"Now attack me!" Undyne placed her thumb on her chest.

Her gold eyes widened, "w-what?! I can not do that!"

"Are you supposed to be a wimp?!" She said.

Taking a step back, Frisk stared at her. (Wh-what should I do?)

"If you won't attack me, then I will!" Undyne summoned a spear and ran towards her.

"Gasp!" She wanted to summon her vines but nothing materialized.

With nothing to defend herself, she unconsciously summoned her fire. Undyne jumped back while grinning.

"S-sorry!" Frisk panicked, she didn't mean for that to happen. She was only a beginner in fire magic...

"Sorry?! Ha! You've got spunk Frisk!"

Undyne's spear dispersed, "let's see what else you can do!"

Stomping her booted foot on the ground, ten spears suddenly emerged.

"Oh dear..."

Frisk evaded one spear by a hair.

Landing on the ground, she turned to Undyne, "isn't this supposed to be training!"

"Hell yeah it is!"

Stumbling to stand, Frisk huffed.

"This does not seem like a warm up!"

She squeaked, but managed to dodged another spear.

"Hey!"

"That wasn't fair!"

Undyne had shot a spear that was aimed to her foot.

"Why can we not do an encounter!" Frisk begged.

Undyne was gripping a spear, "not every monster is willing to do an encounter, Frisk!"

(But it's less fatal, what Monster would not?)

Frisk glanced towards her trainer and guard. Undyne was serious.

(I really don't like this, but there is nothing I can do...)

As she huffed, gold pollen escaped from her muzzle. Straightening her back and clumsily stanceing she summoned her fire.

Undyne grinned.

"That's the spirit!"

Frisk was constantly dodging Undyne's attacks. But, not attacking back.

Left, then Right. Down, then over. Lean here, then lean there.

Becoming increasingly better at the skill, she was also reminiscing the fact that she required physical training, for her endurance. Now beginning to regret that she did not remain in shape in the last few years, she was exhausted...

Sweat beaded down her forehead and hair matted. Frisk was in need of a warm bath after this.

As she was meaning to dodge to the left, Frisk slipped, causing her to land on her back.

"uuuuugh..."

"That's it, I'm done. I can not go on..."

"Oh, come on!" Undyne dropped her spear on the ground in disbelief.

Frisk hummed.

 _Two weeks_ _had passed_.

During that time frame Undyne decided that Frisk should focus on her endurance.

It was a nightmare.

Every two hours was a lap around the gym. Then weight lifting. Then MORE laps! Frisk was ordered to sleep early, and when she was sore, to take a heated bath and have food with healing properties. Her two weeks were scheduled and precise. Endurance, then magic training, endurance, then magic training, the cycle continued. No buts, only shuts. Nevertheless, Frisk had stayed in contact with Alphys over the phone. Talking about mindless topics, girly things, something called 'Anime' and little snippets about their personal life.

Frisk was not ready to say too much though...

However, the most surprising fact that she had learned, was that little Alphys had a crush on Undyne. It was so sweet, and she would have gladly helped. Except, poor little Frisk had no experience, whatsoever.

Sigh.

 _During the third week of the nightmare_

"Why are we out here?" She asked.

"Try summoning a shield." Undyne demanded.

Frisk has had a difficult time in summon a shield in the past two weeks of training. Her endurance increased, and her body slimmed down, but just dodging wouldn't save her life, against a possible threat.

Frisk furrowed her brows.

The ground begins to rumble. Vines shoot out the ground and forms a wall.

"Gasp!"

"I did it!" She smiles.

Undyne stares at the vines.

"But, how come it didn't work in the training room?" She asked.

"... wow," Undyne looks down at her with shock, "I think your magic ability is Plant manipulation." Undyne guessed.

Frisk nods.

(There have been signs of that...)

"But the problem with you, is that you've got to be outside." She said.

"With Plant manipulation, you manipulate the earth to provide yourself with your vine shield." She continued.

(Oh.)

"But when we were in my training hall, there is no dirt or grass. So your magic is reared useless." She concluded.

Undyne gazed down at Frisk, "all you did was cast your shield. So right now, you must learn to summon it."

"..." She looks down.

"You know what, let's just practice your fire magic!" Undyne smiles.

Frisk grinned up at her, "I can do that".

"Well, hurry up!" She said.

Frisk nods.

She furrows her eyes and summons green fire balls.

"Green again!" Undyne yells.

Frisk nods.

"How are you supposed to attack me with those!" She said.

Frisk furrowed her brows. The fire flickers to orange.

"Sigh.."

The wind blows.

She opens her eyes and shoots the fire balls at Undyne. Undyne summons her spear and spins it to block off the fire.

"Now we're talkin!" She grins as sweat beaded down her forehead from the heat. Summoning a multiple of spears she shoots them at Frisk.

Frisk casted her vine shield.

Some of the spears tear through it.

(Gasp!)

Frisk ducks and curls to the ground. She casts another vine shield to protect her. But this time it forms a bubble around her. Lotus flowers bloom on the bubble and glows white. They begin shooting yellow seeds in random directions.

"What the?!" Undyne summons a green shield to protect herself.

Smoke and dust surrounds the area. Only the sphere of vines with buds were left.

The vines contract themselves into the ground when it felt no presence of danger, the ground began to stitch itself.

Frisk was still curled up on the ground with her paws over her face.

She peeks an eye through her paws.

"Is, is it over?"

"Yeah!" Undyne screams.

She runs towards Frisk.

Frisk bleated, as she was swung into the air. She looked like a child being held by their mother.

"That was awesome!" Undyne shouted.

Frisk smiles proudly.

"It was? What did I do?" She asked.

"You don't even know?!" She yells offensively.

Frisk shakes her head.

Undyne grins.

"I think you just came up with your own attack just now." She said rather impressed.

"I-I did?!" Frisk squeaked.

"Heck, Yeah!" She yelled.

"Haha!" Frisk giggled with joy.

 _In the lounging room_

Frisk was sitting on the large couch, in between Asgore and Toriel as they sipped on a hot beverage, "and then she said the flowers just started shooting everywhere!"

Asgore placed his cup on the plate, which was perched on his lap, "no one happened to be around?"

Frisk shook her head.

"As long as no one got hurt." Toriel smiled.

Asgore sips some of his tea. (oh it was tea...)

Toriel placed her finished tea on the table.

"How is your garden coming along, my child?"

"The one in the old judgment hall, or the one in the backyard?" She asked.

Asgore crinkled his muzzle, "the one in the backyard."

Frisk cringed but looked up at Toriel.

"It's going fine, alright. I had dad to help out before, but now I can do it on my own." She said while smiling.

Asgore grinned.

"I believe Frisk here, doesn't need my help anymore."

"Gasp! I never!" She smirked while making a dramatic pose.

"..." they smile.

"Hahaha!" They gushed out laughing.

"Very funny, my child."

"Haha."

Asgore chuckles.

Frisk smiles brightly, glancing at her parents talking she frowned.

"... Mom, Dad..."

They turned towards her.

"Uh, never mind..." She said.

"Is everything alright, my child?" Toriel asked with worried eyes.

"No, no. I'm fine. I'll be in my room." She said while placing her tea cup on the table. Frisk carefully climbed down the couch.

"Frisk." called Asgore.

"Yes?"

Asgore had a grave expression, "if there's anything wrong, you can tell us."

Frisk smiles.

"I'm fine, there's nothing wrong."

 _Frisk quarters_

"Sigh"

Frisk was sitting on her chair with her laptop out.

It was night time and she was typing out her story. She was wearing her short white tank top gown with a pink ribbon at the chest.

Frisk had her journal out and was biting on her pen.

(Hmm. So this would happen first, and then she'll-)

Her eyes became heavy, exhaustion came upon her.

Due to her changed schedule, Frisk becomes exhausted easily. Usually all she needed was five hours of sleep, or none at all. Goat Monsters didn't need sleep, but still experienced it, because it made one feel quite energizing.

Shutting her laptop and clumsily dropping down her chair, Frisk began to drag her feet on the grass carpet. Poppy flowers bloomed behind her with every drag. Flopping on her bed and crawling underneath the blankets, the poppies began to glow, placing her in a deep and peaceful sleep.


	5. I Recognize You: Part 2

( **Bold Letters** at the end of a flashback)

 _Previously In Part one of Chapter Two:_

 _Shutting her laptop and clumsily dropping down her chair, Frisk began to drag her feet on the grass carpet. Poppy flowers bloomed behind her with every drag. Flopping on her bed and crawling underneath the blankets, the poppies began to glow, placing her in a deep and peaceful sleep._

Chapter Two:

I Recognize You [2]

It was the afternoon when Frisk completed her training with Undyne.

"Alright, Punk!"

"Hm?"

Frisk was resting on the bench when suddenly Undyne came crashing into the gym... like a wrecking ball...

"After two weeks of sweat and dust, and five days of extra, sweat and dust," she stopped dramatically, "you have passed." Clutching her knuckles she grinned.

"Really?"

She nods.

"I'm truly done?"

Undyne nods again.

Frisk stares at her with disbelief. Her lips grow wide.

"YES!"

She jumped in the air with glee.

"Finally!"

Frisk smiled up at Undyne.

"You still have to exercise." Undyne said blankly.

[Gumble]

(I should have known...)

 _Castle Hallway_

Frisk bolted throughout the wide regal halls of the second floor, which was decked with a long red rug over the tiled surface. Cream walls, trimed with large arch windows and tables adorned with large golden buttercups. The sunlight gleamed and bounced off of her, and wind passed through her hair from the slightly opened windows. The halls began to dim, for the sky was not clear as day.

Her parents were gone once again, it was not strange that they did notify her yesterday. It was only recently, probably four years ago that work really began to pile up. An incident happened last week it seemed, there were conflicts occurring in a nearby city. This lead to both of them leaving for three days. Now they were needed somewhere else.

Frisk rarely questioned them about their field of work nowadays, and they did the same. All she knew, was that it was important. Besides, it was always the workers, guards, or Undyne filling her in on what was happening, especially Undyne. It's what strengthened her bond with the Monster's here. They're like fami-

"Oof!"

Frisk was engulfed by a large body of fur and a rumbling of happiness.

"Alright!" the sound came out muffled, she strained her voice due to the amount of pressure she was experiencing, "you got me!"

Suddenly the pressure was released, but it was followed by a wet slobbering tongue.

"Bark!"

Greater Dog wagged his tail with exhilaration, face extorted with exceeding joy. He snorted happily and ran around her in circles. Though it looked like a dog running around a small doll, it was infectious.

Frisk laughed, and squealed at the jester as he barked, even though her fur has now been tampered with, and smelt like a wet dog (something in between a hot iron burning clothes and rotten eggs, bleh.

Standing from her sitting position she realized that even her dress was a mess.

"ugh."

Gazing up at the massive dog monster's overjoyed expression, she gave him a cheesy smile. Not wanting to ruin his already fun mood, she took the ball he was chasing after her for, which was in her pocket and threw it out one of the fully open windows.

In a swift second he was out the window.

(What the...)

Frisk ran to the window and checked over the window sill.

He was running in the field following the bouncing ball.

Turning around as if she saw nothing, Frisk headed to her room, which was a few pillars down.

 _Frisk Quarters_

Soaking in her tub (that seemed more like a pool; she relaxed in the soothing heat. Sighing as her muscles were no longer tense and smelt less like a dog, she closed her eyes.

 _"Shh."_

 _A much younger version of Frisk was sitting in a bush curled. Horns not grown in, wearing her blue and magenta striped sweater and gray shorts. She was covered in dirt and leaves._

 _"Sniff."_

 _"Please don't cry."_ _Asriel didn't know exactly what to do, worry was in his eyes._

 _"Hiccup."_ _Tears formed at the rim of her eyes, snot ran down her muzzle._ _She wiped it off with her sleeve._

 _"Whimper."_

 _"No, no, it's alright Frisk. You're gonna be found." He smiled, he wanted to comfort her, but his paw just phased through her head._

 _Her lips quivered, her soul shook with fear. She began to sob._

 _Body trembling, tail hugging, muzzle scrunched, and toes clutched._

 _"Where, where are we even going?" her voice was squeaked and soft, "I'm, I'm scared, Asriel..."_

 _"My home, Frisk."_

 _She squeezed her legs, "I want my home, I want my mommy."_

 _His face distorted to pity at that word_ _, "Frisk, you can't stay here, we have to keep moving until you get found."_

 _Frisk shook her head with reluctance. She was always taught to hide in a bush when afraid or in trouble, and to wait there._

 _Asriel was at loss for words. He decided to stay with her._

 **"Sigh..."**

Frisk slowly opens her eyes. Staring out the single window on the wall at her left side, she realized she's been asleep for-

(Wait, what? Am I seeing this correctly?)

-at least three hours. The sun was already setting.

Eyes widening, she quickly stood up from the luke warm body of water. Her fur soaked and hair matted.

.Shiver.

Frisk wrapped her arms around her body for heat. She walked through the water to reach the edge. Frisk felt the world spin, so while climbing out the tub she slipped and fell on the soft grass carpet.

"Ugh..."

Struggling to pick herself up she cast some vines to support her. The vines easily balanced her body to stand straight, and once she was settled they descended back into the ground.

Frisk stood in front of the mirror and placed her paws on the sink, "how long was I out for?" she mumbles, "it's almost sundown..." Frisk gazed out the window, the water was already gone, and had automatically cleaned itself.

Opening the cabinet under the mirror, she pulled out her brush and comb. Sitting on the stool she began brushing her fluffy hair.

"sigh..."

Fixed from being tangled she moved on to combing the tuff of fur on her tail.

"ouch!"

Frisk glazed down at the comb with fur between it's teeth.

"Sigh."

Standing from the stool she cleaned the brush and comb in the sink.

 ** _Inhale..._**

 ** _Exhale..._**

A warm breeze engulfed her body. Her fur and hair was fully dry and clean.

"sigh..."

Feeling refreshed and energized, Frisk grabbed her baby blue towel to wrap around herself.

[Click]

Unlocking the door, Frisk came out the bathroom...

She shrilled.

At that moment, it felt as if her clean fur would fall off. Instead, she fell on the ground.

"Asriel!"

Clutching her chest to stop her beating soul she gazed at him with fear.

Though he was only laying on her bed, it was still unexpected. Usually she didn't always reacted like this every time he would pop in, however, it's been awhile since the last time she's seen him.

"Sorry!-"

He stopped.

Asriel began blushing.

His paws quickly went to his face.

"Sorry!"

Frisk stares at him with confusion.

Her golden eyes widened with realization.

The towel had slipped off, revealing her not so immature body and modest C cup.

Her lips quivered.

[ **CLOMP! CLOMP!** ]

.Flinch.

Frisk grabbed the towel swifter than the wind, and wrapped it around her body. Tears formed at her eyes.

The sound of metal boots against carpet grew closer to her room. Panicking, she ran back into the bathroom.

[ **BAM!** ]

[click]

She locked the door.

"You're highness!"

"Little miss!"

The voices of the guards and workers were in the amidst of her room.

Frisk shivered behind the door, her tail wrapped around her as she curled up in a ball.

She sobbed in her paw, trying to muffle the sounds.

Her body quivered with shame, and without her knowing peonies began to bloom around herself.

[knock, knock]

"are you in there?"

Her soul shuddered.

"Little miss?"

Frisk could hear Mrs. Snowdrake's warm motherly voice at the door.

"Your highness, we heard your scream. Is everything alright?"

Dogaressa's voice was panicked with worry.

"Punk! If you don't open this door right now, I'm gonna knock it down!"

Undyne was serious.

Jumping back to her senses, which caused the flowers to bud and sink into the floor, she answered them.

"I'm, I'm okay!" She held tight to her towel and her face seemed to pale slightly.

Everything went quiet, there were sighs of relief from the other side.

Frisk hid her face on the door, "I-I only fell." she explained meekly.

Some of the voices were a panicked murmur.

"Are you alright?"

Mrs. Snowdrake voice began to fill with worry.

"I-I'm alright!"

They sigh again.

Frisk wiped the tears from her eyes.

There were a couple of murmured talking behind the door.

"If you're sure about that..."

Dogamy's voice was lowered, and didn't seem to be talking to Frisk, but someone else.

"Your highness, if you say you're safe then we will take our leave."

Frisk stood still as a statue, when she heard every last Monster leave the room and the door close, she unlocked the door and peeked out.

"Sigh..."

Clutching her towel, her mind began to scatter.

(What would have happened if I didn't move quickly...)

(I know I would've been turned to dust from the embarrassment.)

(They would have thought, their lovely princess stooped this low.)

(I'm probably a disgrace in their eyes)

Her face was blank and down-cast.

{Don't say that about yourself}

Frisk shuddered, she felt heavy and sick.

(But it's true. I have stooped this low, it's worsened. I know...)

Tears formed at her eyes.

{Frisk, no one believes such a thing. They all dearly care about you.}

(Not all...)

"sniff."

Frisk wiped her face with the towel. Her soul felt slightly hollow.

"I'm sorry..."

Frisk flinched at the cracked voice.

"Asriel?"

His form was faded and transparent tears fell to the ground.

"It was on accident, I sware!" His voice seemed so desperate.

She stares at him, her clutched fist shake.

Walking past him, she headed towards her closet.

"Frisk, Frisk!" he ran to the door, "please! I'm really sorry!"

He gazed at the closed doors, his lips quivered.

His shoulders hunched and he faced down in shame.

"Please... don't leave me..."

[creak]

His head shot up.

Frisk had changed into her gown.

"What do you mean don't leave you?"

"I-I..."

"...Why would I do that? We're family."

"sniff..."

"I-I thought..."

"I thought you didn't want a brother like me..."

Tears streamed down his face.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't even, even know you were in here."

Her eyes were stiff, but softened after a few seconds.

"Sigh, I can't exactly stay mad at you..."

His eyes widened with shock.

"But we have to establish some rules now..."

Snot ran down his nose as he smiled.

"Okay!"


End file.
